Creation
|Sōzō (Kurieishon)}} is a power exclusive to the members of the Giant Clan (most notably the Serpent's Sin, Diane) as they possess a deep connection to nature. Description This power enables the wielder to raise the ground in the form of towers, to bend iron as if "it is made of toffee", and, by making certain hand symbols, to also turn minerals in the ground into sand. The wielder is also able to turn their body into metal, thus increasing their mass and enabling them to use the resulting increased gravitational force in attacks. Diane has also displayed the ability to create golems out of rock. As a child, she created two such golems that she named Fillet and Loin, who were able to follow basic commands. Though she was disappointed that they couldn't talk, King was impressed that someone of her age could perform such a feat. Her aptitude may have manifested in response to her loneliness and desire for companionship. Techniques Diane * |Suna no Uzu (Sando Wāru)}}: After performing some hand signs, Diane touches the ground with her knuckles, converting it into sand. The whirling sands then pull down her opponent, burying them. * |Jūkinzoku (Hebimeta)}}: Diane hardens her body into metal, which increases her weight and defensive capabilities. * |Daichi no Dogō (Mazā Katasutorofi)}}: The earth is torn apart with a single strike of Diane's sacred treasure, Gideon. The debris, from the strike, is launched high into the air and gathered to form a massive mountain like structure that falls towards the ground and crushes anything caught in it's wake. This technique was powerful enough to cause the destruction of an entire town. * |Daichi no Gōken (Guraundo Guradiusu)}}: Gideon is slammed into the ground, raising the earth up into a sharp, gigantic spire with the appearance of a blade. The attack instantly dispelled the combined technique Dragon Castle , and was so large it could be seen from across the capital. * |Sōken (Daburu Hanmā)}}: As she is spinning Gideon behind her back, Diane summons two stone fists from the ground on both sides of her opponent. She then performs a hand sign to crush the target between them. * |Shōten Inseki (Raijingu Meteo)}}: Diane raises Gideon high above her head, erecting an enormous star-shaped pillar from below her opponent. The pillar hits the target at an incredible speed, the force of which traps them against the pillar as it extends toward the sky. * |Sen no Tsubute (Rasshu Rokku)}}: Diane uses her power to raise a number of jagged rocks from the ground. These rocks are then rapidly fired at her opponent. * |Futago no Kyozō (Fire ando Rōsu)|literally meaning "Twin Colossi"}}: After performing multiple hand signs, Diane summons a pair of golems, Fillet and Roast, to pummel her enemy. Matrona * |Saiha|literally meaning "Crushing Blast"}}: Matrona extends her arm, imploding the ground beneath her opponent into a multitude of earthen chunks, which she uses to assault her target. ** |Gokuaku|literally meaning "Prison Grip"}}: Matrona clenches her fist, which causes floating chunks of earth to form a spherical prison around the target, immobilizing them. Combined Techniques * : With Diane's Double Hammer immobilizing the enemy, Meliodas jumps forward and delivers a devastating blow to them with his sword. The attack shatters the rock fists into a torrent of debris that is blown away with the target. Trivia *It was believed that the Giant Clan ancestor, Dolor, was once able to transform his body as hard as diamond with the technique, Heavy Metal. Gallery Diane Sand Whirl on Geera.png|Diane turning the ground under Guila into sand. Meliodas deflecting Diane attack.png|Diane raising sharp pillars from the ground toward Meliodas Heavy Metal.png|Diane performing Heavy Metal Diane using Mother Catastrophe.png|Diane strikes the ground with Gideon to activate Mother Catastrophe Diane form a giant floating mountain.png|Diane forms a giant floating mountain Diane crush the area with the mountain.png|The aftermath of Mother Catastrophe Diane use Ground Gladius.png|Diane uses Ground Gladius Fillet and Loin.png|Fillet and Loin Diane using Double Hammer on Hendrickson.png|Diane using Double Hammer... Combined Techinque Metal Crush.png|...for Meliodas to perform Combined Technique: Metal Crush Diane_using_Rising_Meteor.png|Diane performing Rising Meteor Diane using Rush Rock.png|Diane using Rush Rock Animated GIFs Diane using Sand Whirl on Guila.gif|Sand Whirl Diane defeating Hauser with Heavy Metal.gif|Diane using Heavy Metal References }} Navigation es:Creation Category:Abilities